Ganondorf
Ganondorf, in seiner Dämonengestalt als Ganon bekannt, ist der Erzfeind von Link und Zelda. Geschichte Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Melee Im Verlauf von Super Smash Bros. Melee schließt sich Ganondorf erstmals den Kämpfern an. Super Smash Bros. Brawl left|thumb|miniatur|Eine der Subraum-Bomben In Super Smash Bros. Brawl unterstützt Ganondorf die Meisterhand bei ihrem Vorhaben, die Welt mit Subraum-Bomben in den Subraum zu reißen. Er befehligt unter anderem Bowser und den Uralten Minister, welche sich diesem Plan ebenfalls angeschlossen haben. Außerdem verfügt er über alle Subraum-Bomben und über das Subraum-Schlachtschiff. thumb|miniatur|Das Subraum-Schlachtschiff ragt aus dem Subraum Nachdem Ganondorfs Bosheit dem Uralten Minister, welcher sich als R.O.B. entpuppt, zu viel wurde, verrät er Ganondorf und schließt sich den Kämpfern an. Anschließend bringen Ganondorf und Bowser zum ersten Mal das Subraum-Schlachtschiff zum Einsatz, welches dazu in der Lage ist, Subraum-Bomben zu verschießen. Doch die Geburt währt nicht Lange, denn schon kurz darauf wird das Schiff von Kirby zerstört. Infolgedessen ziehen sich Ganondorf und Bowser in den Subraum zurück, wo Ganondorf Bowser verrät und mit einer Trophäenkanone in eine Trophäe verwandelt. Scheinbar war dieser Verrat geplant, denn im Anschluss daran erscheint die Meisterhand. left|thumb|miniatur|Die Meisterhand wird kontrolliert Ganondorf verneigt sich, doch genau in diesem Moment gibt sich der wahre Anführer der Subraum-Armee zu erkennen: Tabuh, ein mysteriöses und mächtiges Wesen aus dem Subraum. Dieser hat die Meisterhand an leuchtende Seile gebunden und sie so als Marionette benutzt. Als Ganondorf begreift, dass er ausgenutzt wurde, springt er in die Höhe zu Tabuh, um ihn anzugreifen, doch dieser kann den Angriff ohne Mühe abwehren und so stürzt Ganondorf zurück auf den Boden, wobei er sich selbst in eine Trophäe verwandelt. Während seines Sturzes trifft er die Meisterhand, was dazu führt, dass die leuchtenden Seile reißen und die Meisterhand befreit wird. Wütend greift diese Tabuh ebenfalls an, doch auch dieser Angriff ist von wenig Erfolg gekrönt und die Meisterhand fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. thumb|miniatur|Tabuh Kurz darauf erscheint ein Großteil der Kämpfer vor Tabuh. Diese erblicken Ganondorf, Bowser und die Meisterhand und geben sich kampfbereit, doch Tabuh streckt seine Flügel aus und verwandelt alle mit einem einzigen Angriff in Trophäen. Daraufhin versammelt er alle in den Subraum gerissenen Orte um sich und bildet das Große Labyrinth. Die zweite Hälfte der Kämpfer erscheint kurze Zeit später und befreit alle in Trophäen verwandelten Kämpfer aus ihrer Starre, selbst Bowser und Ganondorf. Zusammen betreten sie dann das Große Labyrinth, um Tabuh endgültig zu besiegen. Nachdem sie Tabuh endlich gefunden haben, will dieser erneut zum Angriff ausholen, doch plötzlich taucht Sonic auf, der Tabuhs mächtige Flügel verletzen kann und sich den Kämpfern anschließt. Daraufhin kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den Kämpfern und Tabuh, in welchem es den Kämpfern gelingt, Tabuh zu vernichten. Als dies geschieht, kehren alle in den Subraum gerissenen Orte zurück und der Subraum verschwindet. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate left|thumb|miniatur|Kyra, die Essenz des Lichts Nachdem Kyra, die Essenz des Lichts, eine Armee aus Kopien der Meisterhand geschaffen hat, versammeln sich alle Kämpfer, um sie aufzuhalten. Doch Kyra startet einen unaufhaltsamen Angriff, der alle Individuen der gesamten Welt verschlingt. Die Kämpfer versklavt sie, um aus ihnen eine Klonarmee zu schaffen und alle anderen werden zu Geistern, die unter Kyras Bann diese Klone kontrollieren. Der einzige Überlebende ist Kirby, welcher sich durch die von Kyras Klonen befallene Welt kämpft und einen großen Teil der Geister und Kämpfer befreit. Diese tun sich zusammen und können Kyra bezwingen. thumb|miniatur|Dhars, die Essenz der Dunkelheit Doch gerade als der Sieg zum Greifen nahe scheint, taucht plötzlich Kyras Gegenstück und größter Rivale Dhars, die Essenz der Dunkelheit, auf, der eine Armee aus Kopien der Crazy Hand befehligt und die Gunst der Stunde nutzt, um Kyras restliche Klonarmee zu übernehmen. left|thumb|miniatur|Dämonenkönig Ganon Der echte Ganondorf spielt in dieser Armee eine wichtige Rolle, denn er wird von Dhars kontrolliert und ist dazu im Stande, seine Dämonengestalt anzunehmen. Als die Kämpfer auf ihn treffen, tut er dies auch und es kommt zum Kampf, welchen die Kämpfer gewinnen. Als er besiegt wird, wird er aus Dhars' Kontrolle befreit und schließt sich wieder den Kämpfern an. thumb|miniatur|Dhars und Kyra kämpfen gegeneinander Als sich die befreiten Kämpfer und Geister auf den Weg machen, um Dhars aufzuhalten, kehrt Kyra zurück und beginnt einen Kampf mit Dhars. Als es den Kämpfern gelingt, sowohl die echte Meisterhand, als auch die echte Crazy Hand zu befreien, schließen auch diese sich dem Kampf gegen die beiden Essenzen an. Daraufhin kommt es zur finalen Schlacht zwischen Kyra, Dhars und den Kämpfern, aus welcher die Kämpfer letztendlich siegreich hervorgehen. Kyra und Dhars werden vernichtet. Trivia * Ganondorf ist die Menschengestalt des Dämonen Ganon. * Ganon ist der Antagonist der meisten Spiele der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. * Anders als Link oder Zelda hat er keine Nachfahren, was er in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time selbst sagt. es:Ganondorf en:Ganondorf fr:Ganondorf it:Ganondorf Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:Boss aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:Nicht-Mario-Charakter Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:König Kategorie:Endboss